


Starting Over

by amfiguree



Series: battle of the bands [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a band now: him, and Cook, and Carly, and the Castros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

the auditorium is the biggest venue they've played yet, and it feels like a million other bands show up. "try not to swoon, d," michael says, smirking, and david snaps his mouth shut. there's heat creeping up his neck already.  
  
"nervous?" cook says, and david only just manages to catch the drumsticks cook tosses over.  
  
"um," david lies. "no."  
  
cook's eyes are coal-dark and feral. "we're going to kick ass tonight."  
  
"we're halfway there," david hums, and cook's grin turns sharp.  
  
"we've got a lot more than a prayer going for us," he says, and disappears to check on their equipment when david swallows, hard, and nods.  
  
(he doesn't tell cook about running into alex outide, who'd been all smiles when he said, "don't call after we win tonight. we're not going to take you back."  
  
but it's not like that at all, not really, the only reason david had left _kaedance_ for cook's band is--  
  
different club, same crowd. david's biting back a grin as he takes a bottle of water from the bartender, still hyped from the set they just played - oh my gosh, for a new band, they sound _amazing_ together, seriously - and suddenly someone taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"david archuleta?" the guy says. his voice makes david's skin _burn_ , and he has the warmest eyes david has ever seen. "david cook. you're just the drummer i was hoping to run into."   
  
david doesn't know what it is (yes he does), but he misses a week's worth of practice with kaedance to get up onstage with cook nine days later. they play a full set together - him and cook's band, carly and the castro brothers - and he says _yes_ right after.)  
  
and david doesn't regret it now, he _can't_ , not when they get onstage and the crowd is all on their feet and roaring their approval, and jason and michael are grinning at each other, heads banging in time with the beat of carly's bass, and cook is cradling the mic stand, leaning into it like it's the most private, intimate--  
  
"you make me fall forever," cook breathes, gaze slanted at the crowd, and the air around them vibrates with it, "with no end in sight."  
  
david's fingers are sweaty where they're curled around his sticks, and he barely manages to keep the beat when cook glances over his shoulder, right at him, eyes hooded, half-smile tugging at his mouth like a secret, and sings, "when everything around is broken, could you say that this felt right?"  
  
("could you say that this felt right?" cook growls, and then he looks over his shoulder, looks back at david, and david's pulse is suddenly jumping in his throat, to every note of the song, and he knows, right away he _knows_ , nothing will feel like this again.)  
  
  
  
oh, um, also, they totally win the competition.


End file.
